


The Trial of Nathan Wuornos - Alternate Ending

by darknessfalls1321



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessfalls1321/pseuds/darknessfalls1321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the verdict had been announced?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trial of Nathan Wuornos - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was not intended to be seen by anyone other than a friend, but she was insistent that this be posted. So this is dedicated to her for being the awesome and talented friend she is. All mistakes are mine b/c I'm so out of practice with writing.

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. The votes have been tallied, decision made. And the verdict is...Nathan Wuornos has been found _**guilty**_ of endangering group safety."

 

Nathan hung his head at the pronouncement, not surprised. Fear can be a powerful weapon, and clearly Tony wielded it well.

 

"NO!" Audrey cried. He felt Audrey grab his arm and lace her fingers through his. He could feel her hands shake in his own and he squeezed back willing her the strength to stay strong, but also to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.Things were volatile enough as it was. 

 

Suddenly he felt himself being dragged along with her to the microphone, and he stood in shock as she glared Vince and Dave away.

 

"Parker. What are you doing?" Nathan whispered as he leaned towards her.

 

Audrey refused to look at him, squeezing his hand, as she glared at the people in front of her. 

 

"My name is Audrey Parker and I've been fighting the Troubles longer than I can remember. This man right here, my partner, is no guiltier of endangering group safety, than some of you with Troubles that have hurt or even killed others in this town. He is not to blame. It is not his fault. It's the Troubles. At the risk of his own life, he has fought these Troubles head on and saved many of you over the years. When it comes to dealing with the Troubles, there is no rule book or manual, but I will tell you that Nathan Wuornos has been fighting them longer and more successfully than all of you put together. So if you think for one second you're going to take him away, your best resource for dealing with the Troubles, then you are not thinking clearly. No one is safe when we deal with the Troubles, but we are a hell of a lot safer when Nathan is around. You don't know what it's like to deal with the Troubles. Nothing is what it seems, and nothing is cut and dry. Tony may have been stating facts, but he did not present the whole story. You cannot just execute a man based on the testimony of one man. That is not justice."

 

Vince quickly came over to take the microphone from her, when the crowd began murmuring loudly at her words. 

 

"Audrey, please." Vince pleaded, looking at her with sympathetic eyes as he covered the microphone. "I know this is difficult, but we will figure a way out of this. This is not helping." 

 

"They're going to get Nathan over my dead body, Vince," Audrey retorted.

 

Having heard the verdict and knowing what needed to happen in order for things to remain in order, McHugh came out of the crowd and stepped forward.

"Listen up. You all had your say and the decision has been made. Audrey is not questioning your decision, but the fact that you may not have heard the entire story, so just calm down before we set off any Troubles." said McHugh.

 

[shouting from the back] "Hey, look! it's It’s Kira!."

 

Kira walked in under the support of Charlotte, followed quickly by Dwight. Sensing the tension in the room, Dwight moved towards the front, to get an update from his people. 

"What the hell is going on?" Dwight asked Vince and Dave. 

"Nathan was found guilty and Audrey was just pleading for his life," McHugh answered before anyone else could cut in.

"Shit!" Dwight whispered.The curse escaped Dwight’s lips and was barely heard over the din of the gym. Knowing he had to keep the peace, Dwight turned to face the crowd but was interrupted by Tony.

 

After seeing Kira alive, Tony knew how wrong he had been.  

"No, Dwight. I got this. This is my fault. I'll make it right."

 

When Dwight nodded, Tony turned to the crowd and spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman, listen to me. I was the one who prosecuted Nathan and the reason most of you found him guilty. It's a moot point because Kira is in fact not dead.I am not calling for Nathan's verdict to stand, but, in fact, revoking the charges. This whole situation has shown that when dealing with the Troubles, there is always more to the story than just the facts we state. I learned that lesson myself today. I was wrong about Nathan. It is not his fault we are Troubled, it is thanks to him that we are still alive despite the Troubles."

Tony turned to Nathan and put out his hand. "I'm sorry."

Nathan looked at the hand and looked at Audrey who just continued to glare at Tony, but turned to shake Tony’s hand.

Dwight stepped forward and addressed the crowd himself. "This show is over. Nathan Wuornos has been found innocent. Let's all move forward from this. Go back to what you were doing. Thank you."

 

Audrey only felt like she could breathe when she heard the word innocent. Letting go of the death grip she had on Nathan’s hand, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. 

 

"God, I almost lost you," she whispered in his ear.

 

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Parker." Nathan hugged her closer as he said it, knowing she was right and that he was a hair's breadth away from death. They had definitely gotten lucky today.

 


End file.
